Why do I love you?
by ChewieBlue
Summary: True story of love and hate relationship between Lucius and Narcissa..In Narcissa eyes! Please review! Lucius/Narcissia, Lucius/Belltrix, Narcissia/Snape
1. Bigging of something new!

The first kiss of summer creped across Hogwarts as the 7th year students were let out for the rest of there lives. Being thrown out into the real world, living the life of jobs and hard times, to be able to make something of themselves with the knowledge that they have learned for the past 7 years of there lives. Entering the train a young beautiful girl with long golden blonde curly hair. Milky white skin and big crystal blue eyes take one more look at the school. In her own mind she, wondered what life had in store for her, what life she could leave, with one whisper she said, "Goodbye forever." With no regrets in her life, walked slowly down the hallway in the train looking for an empty compartment. Seeing the kids gossiping about what they were going to do for the next four years. Narcissa rolled her eyes. Finding an empty compartment, she entered it. Sitting down on the crimson red cushion seat, she sat closest to the window.

Relief of no more school, no more studying, and no more school drama. She could start her own life, live her way, and nobody will stop her. Thinking on what life will be like a dear friend of hers entered the same compartment. With a smile the girl with shoulder length brown hair and emerald green eyes, she sat right down next to her.

"Hey Cissy," said her friend, "No more of school. Know we can do some real damage."

Narcissa looked at her friend and started to laugh, "You are so right Elaine."

"What do you plan on doing once we get out of here?," asked Elaine.

"I was thinking on going to the Ministry, you know in Department of Mysteries," said Narcissa, "You?"

"I was thinking on becoming a…a… well I don't know. But I was thinking that would join that one group called the Death Eaters. It sounds like fun you know!"

"Yeah, my sister in there. I was thinking on taking that up to."

"What does she do?"

"Kill muggles to be precise. Then just recruiting people."

"Sounds like a real treat."

"O yes! Elaine it tis," said Cissy sarcastically.

Elaine pulled out her Mp3 player and handed Narcissa a earphone. Narcissa took the small little earphone and placed it in her small ear. Elaine put the other piece of the earphone in her small ear as well. The rest of the train ride the two girls listen to music for the rest of the train ride. Reaching 9 ¾ Narcissa gave Elaine her earphone back and walked off the train together. Seeing each others families, the girls knew it would be a while before they see each other again. Hugging each other goodbye and giving each other a kiss on the lips. They said there goodbyes to one another as they parted to there families.

"Did you have a good last day?", ask Narcissa's mother. A woman that Narcissa looked similar to more then her other two sister. Same blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Fine mother," replied Narcissa to her mother. Looking back at her friends see that her father, mother, and siblings there, hugging her and glade to see her. While she had her mother there, giving her stingy look to her. No hug, no joy Narcissa fallowed her mother out of the train station.

The next couple of days at home, Narcissa felt like a bird trapped in a cadge. She wanted to get out. See the world, see what's out there, maybe get a job, or something in the area. Trouble was if she want to go out she needed money from her dad. But it was kind of hard, she need a good reason to do this. Being a hard, stingy, cold hearted man. But she wanted to get out. As she thought of were she wanted to go, she thought of her favorite book store, "Night of the Rouge". She made up her mind to bug her dad for some money. Reaching her father's office, she roughly knocked on the door.

"Come in," said her fathers voice.

Narcissa entered the room and closed the door behind her. Her father looked up seeing his youngest daughter in a black satin dress covered in steel grey lace. Showing only her white arms and her long blonde hair flowing down across her shoulders.

"What is it," he asked her.

"Father I wish to go into town," she replied to him.

Giving her a mean look he asked, "Why?"

"I've read every book in are libraries over ten times, I wish to go to my favorite bookstore and perches a book to my liking. And maybe apply at the ministry for a job."

Her father gave her a long pause. With his grey eyes he stated, "How much money do you need?"

With excitement Narcissa had to keep herself content, "four gallons please."

Her father got up from his wooden chair and walked over Narcissa. Reaching her, he held out his hand for hers. She gave her small white hand to his big tan hand. And like magic four gallons appear in her hand. Then after doing this he went back to his seat and went back to his work. Narcissa wanted to hug him, but she didn't. She nodded her head and left the room.

Putting the cloak on and entering the fire place, she grabbed a huge hand full of Floo powder and said, "Nigh of the Rough." Loud and clear, a huge green flame shot up and Narcissa was teleported. Entering the old bookstore. The smell of dust and paper filed the air. Seeing upon thousands of books lined up alphabetically in order. Silent as the dead Narcissa loved it. She loved books, love to read. She never like the bookstore in Digeonalley. To much noise, to many people, not enough books to satisfy her thirst. Narcissa loved the bookstore in Dargeonalley. Place to get all the great dark art stuff, potions, knick-knacks, and greatest mysteries. Walking up and down the isles. Not knowing what she wanted or what she needed.

"Hey little tease, What' cha looking for?"

Narcissa looked at her sister as she started holding her from behind. Breathing down her neck Narcissa felt uncomfortable and started pulling away for her sister.

"What are you doing here?", said Narcissa looking at her sister.

"Wondering what your doing, all lonesome," she said as she started to play with Narcissa's blonde hair. "You look so venerable, like a spring deer, when the flowers first bloom" continued Bellatrix.

"I wanted a new book, but know your killing the moment for me right know," replied Narcissa.

"O…So cold little sis, why? All I wanted to do was give you love and attention."

After saying that Bellatrix gave Narcissa a big tight hug. Feeling uncomfortable and smothered, Narcissa wanted to hex her sister for it. Looking around hoping that her sister would just let her go. Moments of wonder Narcissa saw the Malfoy's, walking towards them. Narcissa pulled back as fast as she could from her sister.

"What's your problem?", bellowed Bellatrix.

"Nothing," said Narcissa making sure she looked nice.

Bellatrix looked around to see what her sister was so distraught. Seeing the blonde haired Malfoy's coming towards them she let out a big grin. "Aw, the Malfoy's are coming my little pet," she exclaimed.

"Yeah so what," said Narcissa.

'So what, didn't you slip out how much your in love with Lucius."

"I do not!"

"O I think so."

"Your wrong."

"Really prove it," said Bellatrix," O Lucius can you come over here please, my sister has something to tell you."  
"Shut up, I don't want to talk to him!"

"O yes you do," said Bellatrix.

Narcissa watched the young man with long blonde hair, man of her dreams walking towards them.

"I will get you for this," said Narcissa to Bellatrix.

"Maybe later, I look forward to it my pet," said Bellatrix on the verge of laughing.

"O Lucius," continued Bellatrix, "My sister Narcissa would like to tell you something."

The tall blonde haired man, with grey eyes of hotness looked at her. Narcissa was so embarrassed that her cheeks were turning red.

" I wanted to know um… how I can… you know to become… a.. aw… aw… Death Eater, " Said Narcissa ready to run away for sounding so stupid, "I mean that most people in my family is and I was thinking on joining." Then she scrunched a small portion of her hair on top of her hair and then smiled. Looking a Bellatrix evilly she said, "You are so dead."

Then she turned around and stormed out the door. Bellatrix looked a Lucius and smiled, then said, "She forgot to take her pills today." Then said goodbye and left the bookstore and went after her sister.

Narcissa run away from the bookstore out of embarrassment and shot the chance to be with Lucius because of her sister. She hated her sister even more then normal. How could she do this to her? She knew it. She knew that she liked him and that she wasn't planned on talking to him. Know he probably thinks that she an idiot. Thanks Bellatrix for that, she thought to herself.

"Narcissa wait," screamed Bellatrix.

"No Bella," Screamed Narcissa back at her.

"If you don't wait for me I will tell the entire wizarding world you desire for Lucius," yelled Bellatrix.

At that moment Narcissa stopped dead at were she stood. She turned around gave Bellatrix the most evil slash pissed off look. Bellatrix felt the tension between them. Reaching her sister she said, "O come on Cissy this was you chance with him."  
"No you did this for you own sick pleaser," protested Narcissa.

"No… Ok maybe," smiled Bellatrix.

"Not funny!"

"O yes it was seeing your face when he came up and you didn't know what to say, was so freaken hilarious," said Bellatrix.

"You know what do even bother," said Narcissa as she stormed away once more.

"O come on Cissy," said Bellatrix with her hands up in the air.

Seeing her sister was not budging down, she fallowed once more on the pursuit. Reaching her sister she grabbed her arm and turned her towards herself.

"No, Bella I'm not going to deal with your shit anymore," said Narcissa angrily, "You embarrassed me for you own fucked up pleasure and I just done."

"I was just playing little sis," said Bellatrix, "I met no harm by it at all."

Narcissa looked at her sister as though she was going to eat her alive.

"All I wanted was one day of getting out of the house, maybe buy a book or get a job, but no you just had to come a ruin my day was usual," said Narcissa.

"You know I love to play," said Bellatrix.

"No, you like to be a bitch," said Narcissa, "You insulted me, especially in front of Lucius."

When she said that the Malfoy's were walking up the street and Lucius just so happen to hear both girls arguing. Curious to what they had said, Lucius told his father that he would catch up in a moment. Then rushed over but kept a distance to what the girls were saying.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because Bellatrix, you know I care for him and you had to go off and your little games and publicly humiliated me," said Narcissa running away.

Bellatrix didn't want to fallow her this time, so she said to herself, 'Fine then'. With her hand up in the air for a moment then back down, Bellatrix walked away in the other direction.


	2. Looking for a job becoming a member!

Couple of weeks Narcissa didn't leave her room, she was tired of it. Tired of it all, having her sister live with her in the same household, she would have done something real drastic to her. But she was getting tired of being cooped up, she was tired of wallowing in her embarrassment. She was better then her sister. So she decided to go to the Ministry and look for a job. A nice prestige place for her knowledge. So she got up and dressed in her finest dress. Her steel grey satin dress, with dark black lace on top, tight around the waste, pushed her breast up (just enough), the sleeves go all the way down to her elbows, and the dress fell all the way down to it lightly touch her feet. She loved this dress among others. She had her golden hair half way put up using a sparking sliver flower pin. Made sure her makeup was done just right and put on her nice satin boots. Seeing that she looked fit she grabbed some Floo powder and went into the fire place.

She said," Ministry of Magic."

Big green flame shot up and she teleported to the Ministry of Magic. Entering the Ministry it was a busy body. There were tons of people walking about entering and leaving the Ministry. Narcissa made her way threw the crowd of people all the way to the Main office. Each clearing of people she would walk faster on hopes to get to the Main office faster. Seeing the evil stares and the happy stares of people looking at her she finally reached the Main office. The office consist of dark green walls and 20 small cushioned light green velvet chairs. In the middle of the room laid a white rap around table and sat a small women with red hair up in a bon. Were half moon spectacles, writing down on peace of parchment. Narcissa walked up to her and said, "Excuse me I would like to apply for a job here!"

The lady looked up at her, smiled and said, "What department will you be applying for Miss?"

"I would like to apply to Department of Mysteries," replied Narcissa.

"Ok…", said the woman as she handed Narcissa a application. Narcissa smiled and walked away with the piece of parchment in her hand. Sitting down on a small chair and table, it took 15 minutes of her life to fill the application out. She got up from her chair and handed the application back to the receptionist. The lady smiled at her and went back to her work as she filed the piece of paper way. Narcissa nodded her head and walked out the door. She took a deep breathe as she left the room and entered the hallway. Seeing the same evil and good smirks on peoples faces she walked back to the fire places.

Entering the fireplace and with her Floo powder she said, "Black Manor." And a huge green smoke shot up and Narcissa was sent to the fire place in the living room at the Black Manor.

"Were have you been?"

Narcissa looked to whom was speaking to her.

"I was at the Ministry," replied Narcissa to her mother.

Watching her mother knitting in the wooden rocking chair that was placed next to the fire place. Her mother looked at her stingy. "What did you apply for?", she asked.

"Department of Mysteries," said Narcissa.

"You do know they will test you", said her mother.

"I know."

"Feel confident on passing."

"Yes," replied Narcissa.

"There is a guest in the house. Talking to your father," said her mother continuing knitting in her rocking chair, "In the study room. Would you be so kind and go see him please."

"What for may I ask," question Narcissa.

"Go and find out," said her mother.

Narcissa nodded her head and walked out of the living room and went to the study room. Narcissa was feeling a little nervous. Who was here talking to her father and why did her mother want her go see her father? She didn't understand why. Walking into the study room. The room consist of thousands of books of every kind. Tons of comfortable chairs and a grand piano by the window. Seeing at he far end was her father, Bellatrix, and Lucius. Her father noticed that she entered the room and coasted her to come over there. So she walked up to her father. She stared at Bellatrix having that big smirk on her face. She just wanted to smack it right off her face. Then looking at he man of her dreams, he looked right back at her. All she could do was smile at him and he smiled back. It made Narcissa feel warm and cozy inside. Then she looked at her father and said, "Mom said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," said her father towards her, "This man claims you wanted to become a Death Eater?"

"I was thinking about it," replied Narcissa.

"Well Mr. Malfoy over here wanted to talk to you about it," said her dad once more.

Narcissa gave her attention know to Lucius.

"You said you wanted know how to become a Death Eater didn't you?", asked Lucius.

"Yes," replied Narcissa to Lucius.

"Well do you want to be a Death Eater or not?"

Narcissa sat back for a moment to think about it. She really wanted to do stuff, meet new people, try new things, test her magic. She looked back at Lucius and nodded her head and smiled.

"Good", said Lucius as he got up from the chair," Sir may I take you daughter out?"

"By all means go ahead."

Narcissa looked at her dad and could hear her sister chuckling in the background. As Lucius left the room, Narcissa fallowed him out of the house. Walking past the manor gate. Narcissa started to wonder were Lucius was taking her. Still she fallowed him down the road for about four miles, then they veered off down a path in the woods. Know Narcissa was starting to worry were he was taking her.

"Were are you taking me?", asked Narcissa.

He didn't answer her. Both pressed on threw the forest. Moments passed more until they reaches a clearing. In the middle laid a stake and a man half-dressed tied up to it. Lucius walked up to the clearing with Narcissa.

"What are we doing here?," she asked once more.

Moments later men in dark cloaks and masks came in and circled around the clearing, having Lucius, Narcissa, and the man on the stake in the middle of them.

"Do you want to be a Death Eater?," said Lucius to Narcissa.

"Yes."

"Then kill this man," said Lucius as he pointed to the man tied up to the stake. Narcissa looked at Lucius and said, "Why?"

"Because he's a muggle."

"But he's done nothing to me!"

"Except for his existence and disgrace to are kind," stated Lucius.

"But I…"

"If you don't we will kill him and you as well."

"But…"

"Do you want this or no?"

Narcissa thought for a moment. Seeing the guy helpless, not knowing were he his. Hearing him whimper for help and no one there to help him. Narcissa made up her mind, she didn't like what she decided, "Avada Kedavra", she said as she pointed her wand at the men. She killed him that day, her first innocent victim.

Narcissa thought for a moment. Seeing the guy helpless, not knowing were he his. Hearing him whimper for help and no one there to help him. Narcissa made up her mind, she didn't like what she decided, "Avada Kedavra", she said as she pointed her wand at the men. She killed him that day, her first innocent victim.

Laying in bed, in the middle of the day. Narcissa stared at the ceiling for hours on end. Thinking on what she did. That man was so innocent and yet here she was taking is life, in order for her pleasure. Her wanting to meet new people, test her magic, to feel excepted by the pure bloods. She just wanted to just kill herself right then and there. If this what the Death Eaters do then she just wanted to get out of there. But if she did then she would have to die, she thought to herself 'that I'm better off dead anyways'. Looking at her left fore arm, seeing the snake and skull figure, she didn't want there on her arm. She felt so shameful at this moment.

"Lazy bones get out of bed," said Narcissa's mother as she walked into the room. Seeing that her child didn't not move she walked into the bed and sat down next to her daughter.

"Narcissa you need to get out of bed," said her mother once more, "its been three days. You need to get up." Narcissa didn't not move from her rapture of blankets. Narcissa whished her mother would just go a way, leave her be, and let her die on that bed.

"I don't wanted to," mumbled Narcissa to her mother.

"Why," question her mother.

"Because I just don't want to."


	3. Why do we follow him?

Ok I didnt do this in the first two chapters at lest I dont think so. I want to put a disclaimer down: I dont not own any of these characters what so ever.

Enjoy!

* * *

'Waking is the hardest thing for me to do', Narcissa thought to herself, 'But I must'  
Narcissa crawled out of bed. Slowly walked out of her room and headed down in the patio in the back. Seeing that it was raining outside, she step off the patio and into the pouring rain. Feeling the drops of cold water touching her skin. The coolness released something in her, something she couldn't describe. All she could do was twirl around and around. Closing her eyes, having the rain kiss her as she spawn around faster and faster. She gave a big smile. She felt a heavy load was being lifted off her shoulders, in some way she felt like her old self again. "Narcissa get in this house before you get sick," said a voice from the patio. Startled Narcissa stopped twirling and looked at who spoke to her. "But I feel I shouldn't just yet," smiled Narcissa towards her sister Bellatrix.  
"Are you mad?"

"When have you ever known me to be sane," replied Narcissa.

"Never! But get inside please," exclaimed Bella.

"No," said Narcissa started to back up to the backyard, "you have to come out her and get me!"

"Cissy, get over here."

"No." Narcissa turned around and ran into the woods as fast as she could go. Hearing her sister yelling her name in the background. All Narcissa could do was laugh her head off. She felt free, she need this for a while before she sat in reality once again. She ran threw the woods, smelling the earthly smell, and the rain started to pore harder. And she still pressed on. With her heart racing she finally reached a clearing. It was a meadow field of blues, grays, and greens grasses waste high. Narcissa stopped running and started walking in the field. She felt the grass with her hands as she brushed them along. In the middle of the field she stopped and fell back into the grass. Hitting the muddy ground, she smiled and fell asleep with the rain still pouring on her.

"Is she dead?"

"Don't be absurd Bellatrix, she not dead."

"Are you sure? If she is I am not attending the funeral."

"Bella, stop this nonesences."

"I'm just saying." Hearing people qurrel over her Narcissa pop one eye open to see who was bickering over if she was dead or not. With ther other eye open she could see that it was her sister and her mother arguing back and forth. Narcissa smiled a little at this excitement. "O look the brate is alive after all," said her sister.  
"Are you ok dear?", asked her mother. In the background her sister moncking her mother.

"I'm ok," replied Narcissa to her mother.

"Good, the Minstry sent this in a couple days ago. I would have given it to you earlier but you were in a coma like form," said her mother handing her a letter.  
Narcissa didn't know what to do. She grabbed the letter from her mother and opened it. She read it to you self quietly and then gave a smile. "What is it my dear?," said her mother.  
Narcissa looked up at her mother and said, "The Ministry is asking to see me next Thursday for an interview for the job I applied for."

" O how lovely dear," said her mother then giving Narcissa a hug, "You father will be pleased."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and walked out the room. "Well my dear I think that you should get cleaned up, come down and have some lunch with me and the girls, hum," said her mother as she started to walked out the room.

Narcissa smiled and said, "Sure." When her mother left the room she did what her mother suggested to her, she got cleaned up, and she got dressed in the finest of clothing. She wore her white, silk, gown with the sleeves slightly off the shoulder. Having her long pearl necklace around her neck and slightly off her chest, with her matching earrings. Having her golden hair up in a lazy bun. Satisfied with the look she walked down stairs to the patio. When she reached the patio she saw older women around her mother's age and some a couple of years younger. "Girls you know one of my beautiful daughters, Narcissa," said her mother noticing her daughter walking in. Narcissa nodded and sat down in an empty seat.

"Narcissa I will introduce you to my fellow friends, to my right is Annebell Crabbe..."

Narcissa thought she had a huge nose and over did the perfume.  
"Your Aunt Josifen..."

She had bitch written all over it...

"Miranda Goshawk..."

Judge mental...

"Malfalda Hopkirk..."

Back stabber...

"Bertha Jorkins..."

Gossiper...

"Araminta Meliflua..."

A women that could make your day a living hell...

"And last but not lest...Marticia Malfoy."

Hearing that Narcissa eyes grew big, knowing who this woman was. Woman of great importance, woman of power, the mother of her dream hubby, Lucius Malfoy. Winning her heart, she might have a clear shot with Lucius. "So girls what topic should we disscuse today?," said her mother.  
All the woman had blank stares across there faces, sipping there Earl Gray and taking a small bite of ther biscuits. For once it shocked Narcissa, these woman, queens of gossip had nothing to say. No harsh nor friendly words. No downplaying nor one single person to be disscused with. No high topic just cringing to be let out. Nothing but the slurps and nibbles. Narcissa wanted to say something, something just to start a conversation. But she had to choose her words wisely. For it could bring a bad image apon her. "So Aunt Josifen how are things going?", broke out Narcissa.  
Her Aunt looked at her with a stingy star and said, "Not bad! Thou your cousin Sirius has been discrasful by hanging out with the Muddblood loving Potters once more." All the women sights of pitty and sour faces to Josifen.  
"I don't know what to do with that boy sometimes," finished her Aunt.  
"You know if it were for me all the Muddbloods would never exist," stated Miranda.  
"Here, Here," said the rest of the women except for Narcissa who sat there quietly. "I cant believe how are people, pure bloods, assocate there selves to those creatures," bitched Bertha.  
"That's why Voltamort is such a great and wonderful man," sighted Araminta. "You know he him self dosent meet up to his description," said Narcissa.  
All the women stopped, some by almost breaking the tea cups, others mearly jaw dropped at the sound of it.  
"What ever do you mean dear?", said Marticia leaning closer to Narcissa.  
Narcissa knew she should have kept her mouth shut and sat there and take all the gossip. But she could back away for it, there was no way around it. So she said, "Don't get me wrong, he is a great man, a great...leader to use. But he himself is a half blood and he's going out there and killing Muddbloods and Halfbloods too. "Am I right?"The women sat there quietly staring a Narcissa, like she did something wrong. Like she was a freak show or something. Her mother gave a small smile and said, "Narcissa enough, don't speak of what you do not know. Am I clear?"

"But mother...," started Narcissa.  
"But no!", stated her mother.  
"Its true. Wasn't Voltamorts original name Tom Riddle. Part of the Marvolo family?", said Narcissa not backing down her mothers request. "True," said her Aunt Josifen.  
"Isn't Riddle a Muddblood name?", said Narcissa once more.  
"Yes," said Malfalda.  
"Then that means Voltamort is a Halfblood then?" prest on Narcissa.  
"Will then that must be," sighed Annebell.  
"So then mother I know of what I speak, am I not," finished Narcissa as she said that directly towards her mother.  
Her mother looked around at the woman and then said, "Yes you do know what your talking about dear.'

"Then why dosent he kill his own halfblood people? Why do we intrust in him as a leader? Why do we follow him when he himself is not a pureblood? Tell me why?", asked Narcissa to all the women.  
The women didn't know what to say. What the girl spoke of was the truth. He wasn't one of them, he had tainted blood in him. But yet they followed him.  
"My dear I personally don't know why I follow him," said Annebell embarrassed.

"Because he doesn't act like a Muddblood. Simply like us," said Malfalda. "

Simply he believes in are way of life, sees things are way. He even killed his own fithy Muggle father.", said Bertha.  
All the women were satified on what those women said. Narcissa smiled and stood up looking at the women, then at that moment Lucius came walking in and saw the women at the table. So he walked on over to see whats was going on. When he reached over and stood behind his mother listening to what Narcissa had to say. "So that's your answer then. What happens if any mer Halfblood kills all of his or her muggle family and completely diownes that side of the family and claim they themselves are a pureblood. Then would you except them?", Narcissa asked.  
"No," said Maricia.  
"Really? I'm not hating Voltamort, for what he believes in is true on the fact that Muddbloods and Halfbreeds shouldn't exist. But is sad when a mir Halfblood stranger claims to be a Pureblood and believes in what we believe in, you would totally kill him for being what he or she is, and yet you follow one simply because he believes in the same things we do? Why don't we kill him, because as true as it is, he's a HALFBLOOD, not even one of use. So arent you going against your believes?" Narcissa pause for a moment to let things sink in. Seeing all the women ashame to admit that she was right. Then noticing Lucius was in the area looking right at her, listing to every syllable that she was stating. "Well isn't it true. I was taught never lessen myself to Halfblood nor Muddbloods. That being Pureblood that its an honorable thing, to keep it that way for generations, that its are ways. And yet you claim that Voltamort is the greatest and most wonderful thing, What would your great grandfathers say or your great great grandfathers say if they saw us today following a Halfblood. It is sad seeing my own flesh and blood follow a Halfbreed, going against what we believe in because he claims he's just like us. If that's the way it is then I shame myself being called a Death Eater, I shame myself even being called a Pureblood. Even thou I'm part of his KKK posey, I will not lessen to him because I am a Pureblood and he his Half. He will not rule me, he will not control me, because I am a damn Pureblood. How dare you call yourselves Purebloods when you follow the tanted. I don't give a shit if he believe in what I believe in, he will never be one of us!"

Seeing not a shy Narcissa anymore but more confident Narcissa, Lucius found this to be a turn on. Seeing her angery was really sexy. He liked it very much. Lucius walked over to Narcissa, looking at her with a stingy look but a small smile. He just wanted to see just how sexy she could be.  
"So your rising up against are leader then," said Lucius to Narcissa.  
"No I'm not," said Narcissa right back.  
"Well you were just saying how bad he is being a Halfblood."

"Well he is, as a Malfoy, I know your family goses around pridefully saying you're a Pureblood. Even saying you keep to the Pureblood ways." She looked he up and down, "Clearly I don't think you do."

"Narcissa, that's enough, "yelled her mother, "You will excuse your self from here NOW!"

Hearing that Narcissa gave Lucius one more look up and down then at all the women at the table. Some with pissed off looks and other that looked shameful, Narcissa said, "Thanks for the lovely chat." Then she stormed out of the area, out into the backyard and into the woods.  
The woods were a simplict place for her. Place to think and be at peace. She didn't understand why things went the way they did. Why she busted out like that. Most likely she embarrassed her mother in front of her suposof friends. Birds churped in the air. The wind was still, not tangled in the game of love with the trees. The sun kissed so effortlessly all around her. For being in rage, she finally was at peace. She didn't want to be no were else. Being intreged by what happened Lucius followed her into the woods. Stopping just a few feet from her, he just stared at her, with out saying any words. How the sun hit her just right to were she was glowing. He flet as thou his eyes were playing tricks on him because he would have mistaken her for an angel. Noticing she wasn't alone, she turend and looked at Lucius. Silence was between them for amoment but Narcissa blurted out,  
"Why are you here?" Lucius didn't know how to answer, he was just mesmerized by how she looked.  
"Well are you going to answer me, or just stare at me?" Getting his act together he finally forced words to come out.  
"I followed you because I wasn't finished talking to you," he said proudly, "Curious how you insult my master and get away with it."

"I'm not rumoring things. I'm not questioning his beliefs. I'm not saying he's not that great," replied Narcissa, "I'm stating real facts about him. And questioning my fellow man why they intrust everything to him, and he's not one of use."

"But you insult my family as well," said Lucius.  
"No, I would never think your Great Family ever work side by side with a Halfblood," said Narcissa, "I know your Great Grandfather would admire what he believes in, but knowing were he come from, what blood runs in his vains. Nor how powerful he maybe. Your Great Granddaddy would not follow him but treat him just like any other Halfblood and or Muddblood."

"True, then why be a Death Eater?"

"Theres more being a Death Eater, then follow Voltamort. Don't you think?", smiled Narcissa.  
Lucius smiled back at her in the same way.  
"Perhaps your right," replied Lucius, "There is more to being a Death Eater, then following the leader."


	4. Franchescas death

Months passed and a blanket of snow nessled itself lazely on the ground. Narcissa got the job working in the Ministry of Mysteries like she knew she would with out any hessatation. She's gone out on a fe missionaries with the Death Eaters pillaging here and there Killing people at will. One of the greatest joys happed when Elaine joined by becoming a Death Eater, additional to working at the Ministry at well. It was like the good old days at Hogwarts. Getting into trouble and being well know in school. They would go out of he Ministry for lunch and into the city. They would eat at any cafe' or resturant with in a ten mile radious.

"So are you sure you really want to leave?", said Elaine. Her and Narcissa were sitting down in some cafИ drinking coffee at a small round table loctated by the window.

"Yeah, I don't want to live there anymore. I want to be on my own," replied Narcissa.  
"Well if you need any help picking a place or moving your stuff, I'm your girl," said Elaine. "So other then then you moving out of the house, hows your Lucius hunt going?"

"I don't know," said Narcissa, "I hardly see him and I think the last time we really talked, which was couple of months ago, I think I really affended him with the whole Voltamort thing."

"Yeah you were a little aggressive about that," said Elaine then sipping her coffee. "I just think on giving up on this you know," said Narcissa worried, "I don't think he really likes me to begain with."

"Well it is what it is. But I don't think you should give up entirely on him Cissy."

"I just don't know anymore."

These were the main converstaion between them. Either Narcissa should still love Lucius or how they killed and tourched people. Sometimes they would generous to one another and tell each other about there days or how its been for the past twenty four hours. Elaine was the only true friend Narcissa could relay on for anything. Narcissa wanted Elaine to be her sister then Bellatrix. In the Department of Mysteries no one ever knows whats going on. Simply because its mysterious to people, except for those who work in that department. New order came in as Narcissa sat at her desk documenting things and filed them away. Getting the new oder ment more field work, hands on work, and she loved it more them paper work. The new order had to do with a dissaperence of a person. 'Not another one' she thought to herself. But of course she would go threw hundreds of missing people every month, eventually they find three fourths of them. Either lost there way or got kidknapped. Same old stuff that they was starting to get old.

She thought the Ministry of Mystries was about mystery stuff. People that work down there say, "Beginners do all the borning stuff." And there were right about that. The good stuff come adventually down the road. But that was the lest of Narcissa worries. She had bigger fish to frie, a woman named Franchesca Morres, she had to see if she was with the Death Eaters or Order. Death Eater make her into one, Order kill her with out question. After killing many people in the few months, she lost her self conscious to care for peoples feeling, she how no more mercey to the person, whats done was done. Walking down the cobble street of Lexcion and Millennium, there was a tall, twisted building. Opening the door and entered the building. Walking down the yellow stained checkered floor and tatered, tained, wall pelling wall; see walked all the way down the hallway and knocked on the last door and the left. She waited a while but there was no anwer at the door. So she knocked again and the door slowly qracked open and a big beety eyes look at her and quietly said, "What do you want?'

Narcissa knew why she was there and that she was afraid of her. "You know why I'm here Franchesca."

Franchesca slambed the door quickly. Narcissa rolled her eyes, and she thought of a bust a door opening spell. Wipping her wand out she cast a spell on the door and the door busted down. Franchesca ran to the other side of the room as Narcissa walked there the smoky entrance way and head toward the scared woman. "Franchesca," mocked Narcissa.  
"Go away Angel of Death," replied Franchesca.  
"O come on, I'll only kill you if you are part of the Order. Become a Death Eater and I will not."

"No I will be left out of this war.'

"Franchesca, join us and reek the benefits."

"Your lieing. My father will not aprove of this, inherintce gone, you mad woman," stated Franchesca.

"Don't make me beated out you," said Narcissa,

"You know I do not want to do that. I just simply want to what I'm set out to do. I'm giving you a chance to decide. Us or them?" Franchesca gripping hold of the wall thought for a moment. Eyes bigger then normal, looking straight at Narcissa for some mercy. Knowing Narcissa reputation, she wasn't going to show any.  
"No I will not join," said Frachesca.  
"Avada Kedavra." Franchesca fell down to the ground and Narcissa was tired of her bitching. "Rest in peace", she whispered to the body. As she walked out the door.

* * *

Sorry its so short but I gaining a brain fart...No good ideas a brewing..Hopefully soon I will...


	5. ezri

**A/N: It's been a full year since I've coniuted with this story. Sadly enough only one person reveiwed. Well my friends I've came up with some new ideas and i promis the story will be done before this years out. Its just going to get better from here.

* * *

**

Chapter six :Ezri

**Months went by and it was as Bellatrix put it 'Annual meeting'. As Narcissia arrived with her sister at the Riddle Manor. She could see that already most of the Death Eater that were still alive were there. Narcissia took her normal stop by the fire in a nice cushion seat. Bellatrix how ever hovered herself over Lucius. Narcissia kept her watch on the pair. **

"**Cassy," stated Elaine as she rushed right over to her. **

**Narcissia smile and waved hi to her friend. Elaine grabbed a small velvet stool and sat it down next to Narcissia. Then sat her self down. Narcissia leaned over and hugged her friend. It had been several months since the last time they were together in the Café. **

"**So what mincing thing have you mustered up, Elaine," questioned Narcissia as she sat properly in her seat again. **

"**O the same old, working, recruiting…., working some more," giggled Elaine. **

"**Sounds like my life," started Narcissia, "You know, I'm just so sick and tire of recruiting. I want to do some real action." **

"**I know," stated Elaine dramatically, "But you know us beginners for only the first two years all were allowed to do is recruit. Hey today might be interesting." **

"**Really how," asked Narcissia. **

"**Well first off Lucius cant stop starring at you and second this meeting, as the Dark Lord put it, will change are fortune." **

**Narcissia looked quickly over Lucius and indeed he was looking at her. She looked him up and down once then back to her friend, "Do you know what it is?"**

"**What?"**

"**The change in fortune," stated Narcissia. **

"**I don't know," said Elaine shrugging her shoulders. Narcissia threw herself back in her seat and looked at the fire. The warm glowing coals. I looked so warm to a cold room. Being mesmerized by the coals she heard everyone become silent. Narcissia looked away from the fire to find out the Dark Lord had entered the room. His robes fluttered in the air as he walked with his snake like appearance. She also noticed he wasn't alone either. But a very attractive women at his side. **

**She had very long curly deep red hair. Soft porcelain like skin. Her eyes looked like a dark blue. She wore black, tight fit clothing, and cloak over her body. She also noticed how lifeless her eyes looked. Narcissia thought she was so pretty. **

**The Dark Lord had stopped in the middle of the room and said in a snake like voice, "My children I have captured a rare item. One that will help us in are cause." He stepped back and placed his arm around this red head woman. Pride fully he spoke again, "This is Ezri. I found her back a couple of years ago. I took her in and she is to help us. She had a unique ability. So rare I believe she's the last of her kind. She is not one of us. But she is extremely powerful, especially when angered or territorial." **

**The Dark Lord waited for people to take in this information. Narcissia looked around the room and looked at peoples faces. She saw Lucius's face. Her heart dropped. He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. She wished she could have set him of fire.**

"**She has the ability of a Phoenix. A pyro child of extreme. I've seen her in action and my children is was beautiful. The destruction. The chaos. It would put a tear to your eye. You almost feel sorry for the Mudbloods," he chuckled evilly. Few other members chuckled as well. The rest of the evening Narcissia didn't pay any attention at hand. She was more focused on Lucius in the distance. She thought of how much of pig he was, looking at the innocent girl as thou he was getting any. **

"**Cissy," stated Elaine as she touched Narcissia's hand. Narcissia gave Elaine her attention, "Yeah." **

"**What going on with you. You looked pissed. This is an enjoyous time for us." **

**Ready to exploded Narcissia replied, "Its Lucius." **

"**Cissy forget about him. If he had some interest in you, he would have made a move by know." **

**Narcissia knew she was right. She really thought he was the one for her. He's gorgeous deliciousness. She had to move on right know, right then and there. The meeting was over and Narcissia gave Elaine a big hug goodbye. **

"**Hope to see you soon," stated Elaine.**

"**You to," smiled Narcissia. **

**The next day, Narcissia was sitting at her desk, at work going over few papers. Tons of people gone missing and she knew were they went. She threw the papers at the table and pushed herself away from her desk. Putting her hand behind her head, she leaned back in her chair and started to clear her thoughts. 'Its been a year,' she thought to herself, 'Year with no school, working, single." Narcissia was tired of being single, she wanted to be with some one. She wanted it to be with Lucius. But he was to busy talking to her sister and goggling over what's her face. **

**Her shift became over and she filed her last report in the cabinet. Placing a spell over it she heard a noise. She turned around and to her surprise it was the last person she ever thought would be there. **

"**Lucius, what are you doing here. You gave me a fright," bellowed Narcissia. **

**Lucius looked around the room as thou there was something wrong with it. "The Department of Mysteries wasn't anything I thought it would ever be," he stated as he was inching his way to her. Narcissia moved over to her desk and started to put stuff away. **

"**Not talking to me, then," he stated. **

**Narcissia turned around and faced him, "Lucius I don't have the time for the cat and mouse games you play. I do have life you know." **

"**What ever do you mean?" **

"**I see how you flirt with those other girls and some dog eyed them." **

**Lucius gave out a belly laugh. "Are you jealous." **

"**No!"**

"**I think you are," he stated with smile. **

" **I am not," she said only a few inches away from his face. He loved seeing the fiery in her eyes. He boldly enough grabbed Narcissia at the back of her head and leaned in and kissed her. He pressed his lips firmly against hers. Narcissia tried to pull back, but Lucius pulled her even closer. Having his arms rapped around her entire body. Narcissia stopped fighting it and let it happen. **

**He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She returned the favor by slipping hers into his. The warm wetness make Narcissia weak at the knees. He broke off the kiss and moved his way down to her small, soft neck. Nipping it gently. Narcissia let out a small moan as she gripped his shoulders. **

**He lifted her up and placed her laying down on her desk. Narcissia wanted him know and then. She didn't care about anything anymore. She sat up, unzipped his trousers, and pulled them down. Then she grabbed Lucius buy the collar and forcefully kissed him again as she laid herself back down on her desk. Lucius lifted up her skirt and pulled of her panties. Narcissia straddled herself to Lucius, as he tightly gripped her thighs. **

**As they were in the heat of the moment. Narcissia heard a noise in the distance. Quickly she started to push Lucius off from her. But he didn't budge. He thought it was a form of roleplaying. **

"**Lucius stop. Please. This isn't a joke," she stated as she pushed him back further. He looked at her confused. **

"**I hear some one," she continued hoping he would understand. His blood boiled with in him. "You nothing but a tease," he stated as he got off her and pulled up his pants. **

"**Lucius," she started. But he wasn't having it he started to storm out of the room. "Lucius, please," said Narcissia desperately. But Lucius left the room leaving Narcissia crying. **

* * *

A/N: Please review. thanks.. keep in mind that it going to get Mature content from here out...


End file.
